Kafei
Kafei is very small for his age, and doesn't seem to be growing at all. Never the less, he does not let that get in his way of anything. Once he sets his mind to something, he will not stop until its completed! The kid seems to be be multi-talented. He is great with a rifle, an expert with magic, but someone lacking with CQC and melee weapons. The Wolf LOVES to draw, and always has a sketchbook with him at all times. Personality Kafei is very shy, as well as timid. When not in class, he is often found sitting alone in his room, his nose shoved into a book or a game of somekind. When speaking, he is very well mannered, very polite to his peers and respctful to his teachers. Character History ---- PLEASE LOGIN----- Username: Blmbstdnt1024 Password:********** Logging in . . . . . Password accepted ERROR! Access restricted to user! Logging out . . . . . ---Username: Blmbtchr11 Password:*********** Logging in . . . . . Password accepted Requesting information on student. User accepted. It has been 3 months since student was taken into the school and he has begun to open up to others, slowly, but surely. This is great to try and figure out where he came from and try to get some history. Student still has no memory from before his time in the garden. Therapy sessions have been scheduled to try and help him remember. Hypnosis will be tested on student to try to get and history that may be lost in his mind. Cameras have been removed from student's room and has now been getting the same privlieges as the other students. He seems to be a rather active reader. Often spends freetime in the library or in the lobby with some type of book. It has ben noted that the student studies hard during classes. SeeD canadate material if habits are kept up. Student was allowed to train as a gunmage, and was given a basic 9mm to train with. As of recent, student has been in a coma for 3 days since inhaling a large amount of Malboro 'Bad Breath' attack while on a mission with other students. Mission was a success. Poison seems to of taken its toll on his body due to his size, and there will be some lingering side effects for a few days. Violent coughing, lack of energy, fainting, loss of appitite, blurred vision, and nocturnal enuresis (Bedwetting) have been recorded so far. Student is undergoing treatment daily till side effects pass. Student has been given absorbant garments for nightly issues until they pass. Caution is no longer required around student, deemed a non-threat. END OF LOG ---- OUTDATEDNo history can be found on this student. No one seems to know where he came from, or who his family is. Medical reports has shown him rather healthy, both physically and mentally. But a physical exam has revealed him to be rather short for his size. Further examination has concluded that he may not get any bigger in size, and that the sudent's eyes are also bio-luminescent, meaning they give off a slight natural glow. Testing shows high skills in firearms and magic. Request by teacher to train him in gunmage glass is pending while student is still being monitered. Durning his stay, he shall be kept a close eye on. Cameras have been installed in dorm without knowlege to student. At present moment, EXTREME CAUTION should me maintained while student is present.OUTDATED Relationships None - Gay Category:Students